Existing solutions that provide access to bond wires and silicon pads for testing an integrated circuit (IC) package assembly typically involve chemicals to dissolve the mold compound of the IC package assembly using a jet etch process. This process is limited in depth and the quantity of material that can be removed. If too aggressive, bond wires and other metal may be etched or dissolved as well, rendering the component non-functional. Additionally, once exposed, the probe sites may be deformed or difficult to access with a probe.